Bakugan battle of the legend
by Asada-shino808
Summary: Now that the fight with naga is over the brawlers are living a normal life until they come back saying a new enemy is arising along with some of my own oc's. Please leave a comment/review for updates.Disclaimer: I don't own bakugan (Currently being re-written)
1. Strange meetings

**"Awww man I'm late! " yelled Dan Kuso, he was the leader of the battle brawlers it was 10:30 and he was almost late for a brawler meeting. He dressed himself in his usual clothes; a red shirt with a red jacket with white lining and black pants and googles . He ran out the door and rode his bike to Murochos house. He got there at 11am exactly on time! He breathed sigh of relief. The rest of the gang was already there and they were not surprised he was the last one there, he was always late going places no matter what but for once he wasn't late to a meeting.**

**In the room there was Murucho his parents were really rich he was the aquas brawler a blond that wore glasses and blue clothes,there was Runo the haos (light) brawler she wore yellow and white clothes and had blue hair in ponytails, Julie the subtara brawler she had silver hair in a ponytail and she wore a midriff that was pink and pink shorts along with white boots, there was Shun Dans best friend and was a ninja he wore green clothes and then finally there was Alice who knew everything about the game and was the darkness brawler who wore a green dress and she had orange hair and despite being the darkest element she was in fact the opposite but when she gets mad she proves her element. They started the meeting " ok now that the fight is over with Naga we know that Drago and them won't come back" Murucho started. At this everyone sighed they all missed their bakugan they meant everything to them. Just then a portal from Vestroia opened up and 2 people along with the Brawlers bakugan came out. The bakugan went on their owners shoulder where they missed being and the 2 strangers smiled.**

**" Drago your back what's going on" Dan started. "I'm Mika" the little girl started " I'm your and Alice's sister glad to see you guys again it's been a while hasn't it right Dan-San and Alice-San you're so beautiful now!" she added Dan and Alice weren't surprised but the rest of the group was the boy started to say" I'm your brother I hope you remember my name Dan and Alice " "Yeah how could we forget Taky! We missed you" Dan said" It's been a while Taku how are you?" Alice said. At this runo yelled "What's going on and who are they!" even the bakugan were confused Dan and Alice looked at each other and giggled then they say down and they told them the story.**


	2. Mystery stories

"Well our story starts like this; Dan and I have talked to Mika and Taku in our dreams and they said that in the legend that we would have to come together and destroy the legend because that is what it's called Dan in his dreams has seen the legend some tines though and he told us already our powers are based on our element in bakugan but Mika and Taku don't play but they have wind powers for Mika and ice powers for Taku" Alice then dan felt tired and weak and then everyone heard a thump and looked behind then to find Dan who was leaning on the wall laying down on the floor shivering and sweating a lot. They brought him home to their surprise they saw a note saying that they wouldn't be back till the break was done so they decided that the siblings would stay with him till then.

The next day Dan woke up and found himself in his room. He went downstairs seeing Alice screamed while her and Mika were making pancakes and Taku,hydroid and Drago were setting up the table. She left Mika to make the rest of the pancakes and rushed up to dan he was struggling to keep his balance so Alice helped him to least sit on the couch and lay him down and told him to rest and that Taku would wake him up when breakfast was done. Dan said he was fine but drifted off to sleep.

He woke up to find Taku waking him up with a gentle shake and helped him to get up and he ate breakfast with him. Mika took that chance to check his forehead and she noticed he had a slight fever. Dan got mad put his plate down and threw a pillow at her after she was hit Taku noticed that he was clutching his head and told Alice and Mika to come when they touched him they saw what he saw. Dan was in a battle with the legend in his dreams but he saw him beat up and it looked like he broke some bones but they saw that he was using his powers really good he knew how to use them better than the rest of them!/strong/p

When they connection ended they saw that Dan was now sleeping on the couch so Taku decided to carry him to his room.


	3. Warnings

Taku put Dan on the bed and headed back don stairs. Mika and Alice were already cleaning up the table and with the bakugan watching Dan he could help the girls out. Then he heard Alice crying she was crying because it was her first time seeing her brother scared and have fear to her he was usually brave and strong even if it was a huge scary bakugan that he and Drago were facing. Mika saw this and motioned Taku to go back to dan. He figured they would have a girl talk so dident bother to argue with her. Mika hugged Alice and Alice sobbed harder when she calmed down they sat in the living room and talked a bout the girl stuff but mostly Dan.  
Back in dans room where Taku was watching him sleep peacefully but in a dream he wasn't showing it on the outside but he was having a nightmare.  
"Who are you?"Dan asked  
"Alpha the fire giver young one you need to find you inner flame to gain you powers and defeat the legend and protect you siblings and the ones you love" alpha said  
"Where do I find my flame? " he asked  
"You will know at the time young one time to wake up and find it but give your body a few weeks or days you are extremely weak after your vision against the legend if you still remember so you?" came a reply  
Dan nodded and said bye  
till next time because this is where my creativity ends cause I'm busy with schooling I might not post often so yah


	4. Realizations

Dan woke up with a start by that i mean screaming. He looked to see Taku and the bakugan trying to sooth him. He told him who he saw and what happened. Taku looked very interested the said "I'm guessing that he is a great 9x or above grandpa or something but it's amazing he talked to you too i mean the rest of us don't see that in our dreams so often. I guess this is the first anyone has seen a great great well you know grandpa. Oh wells but did he tell you anything about finding the #1 fire player on earth I don't know if they even have anyone with powers here what do you think Mika and Alice I know your behind that door". At that moment mika and alice opened the door and looked guilty. Dan admitted that he was the number 1 fire user on earth and quickly started tearing up and hid under his blankets. Alice felt his forehead and noticewears fever broke and started spitting out questions at him which was a first because she rarely got this protective. Dan admittEd also that alpha said to give his body some rest because only very strong ones can see the legend. Dan went to bed and mika woke him up and had to slap some sence into him to let Taku feed him his dinner because he lost to a game.

Thats all sorry haven't beeN updating been busy


	5. The battle

After eating Dan was watching tv but quickly fell asleep on the couch. For once Taku use his powers to make the room cooler without using the ac. Ding dong the doorbell rang and alice went to get it with mika while Taku was washing the dishes. When they opened the door they found the brawlers outside and they quickly let them in they were all wondering why it was cold and with no ac and Taku quickly reminded them about their powers. Then the had a chat ( if I put t" that means Taku's talking and if I put m" it's mika and s" for shun and well hope you get it) s"how is he" a" he's fine and a tally listing to us for once which never happens" m" Taku their powers hurry up and get there before I smack you in the head already I want to see awesome reactions!" t" fine brawlers your elements represent you and you powers you will be able to use them all in due time". Before anyone could say anything they heard a loud the boom and Dan woke up from the noise surprised the brawlers all saw him sleep. D" Taku Mika alice it's a vorls isn't it" Taku Mika Alice nodded d"alright let's go I'm fine now" t"ok then but them" shun and the rest of them were confused but Dan said "come on guys this could help,your powers." and they all went out and saw a ugly monster. Dan quickly got a big fireball ready and Mika and Alice got a dark and ice ball and merged them together while Taku was getting ready to launch attacks then they threw it with Taku's wind getting them to the monster they hit and the monster was easily defeated the brawler gang had their mouths opened wide shocked and fill with questions about what they just saw.

Sorry guys in so busy I really want to make this good for you guys but thanks follow and fave I might make another fanfic but I want you to choose yugiyoh gx and 5d or digimon till update somewhere next month I know I'm a girl but I really like boy stuff thx again asada-shino808 out


	6. explanations and mysteries

Hey guys it's Asada shino here I'm using the same thing as last time for dialog cause I'm way to lazy happy new years I was going to update on Christmas but I don't celebrate and didn't have time remember dialog goes like this shun =s " like that I'm using initials isn well for mika I'm using mi happy holidays and yay were on our 6 chapter sorry for no updating a lot ja ne

A "well what did you guys think of the powers you guys might be getting"

Whole bakugan gang "Awesomeness it's awesome!" d"well glad you like um we'll help you guys find them right guys" mi and t nodded

"well guys can we go to bed please I'm exhausted even if that was a weak monster" r " you mean that was a weak monster ! There are even stronger ones!?" d " yeah what did yo expect them to be all friendly well this one was from the legend I guess it was testing our powers " a,mi and t nodded.

Then the brawlers saw that around their necks were a necklace each with an inscription on them Murocho was the first to ask them what it was m "Dan that necklace what's on it it's a language I've never seen" d" well yah this comes from a place called the timed world the language is vrod basically the thing on our necklaces says our element they let us use our powers and transform only when needed though" m " Kay cool" and then they all went inside to talk and soon the gang had to go home but soon did they know someone was watching Dan in the shadows


	7. Nightmares and strange people

Hi everyone it asada shino here sorry for not much updates I was lazy and busy! Same thing as last time Mika is am and Murucho is m it's the same for everyone else! Thanks for ready I'm going to try update every Saturday depends on my Friday folder grades!

dan,Mika,Taku and Alice we all sleeping Alice and Mika sleeping in the hpguest room and Taku and Dan sleeping in dans room and the bakugan were sleeping with their respective owners.

(dans dream)

Dan was having a nightmare the kept tossing and turning thankfully for him Taku was sleeping on the floor. He saw the legend again destroying everything in its path destroying the world killing his friends and the bakugan and he was trying to stop it. " soon timed world will meet this same fate and I'll destroy everyone and rule the world!" legend said ( legend will be l fom now on) d"no my friend and I will stop you !" l"that's if you survive these nightmares first! Muwahaha!" d" noooooooooo!"

(dans room)

"ahhhh! huh what happned Taku ? First I see legend and now this ugh oops"

T " what happened !" d" komeni "

Days passed and Dan still had nightmares his parents said that they won't be back for another month life was about the same Taku and Mika stayed home when Dan and Alice went to school Alice said she would live with them until dans parents came home and Dan came home with Alice they did homework together helping one another and after they would train and by then the brawlers would watch or play bakugan but on some days Dan wouldn't eat breakfast or at school until dinner or until they forced something down his mouth one day Dan and Taku were sparing and Mika and Alice were doing combinations with their magic while the brawlers watched. Then Dan fainted while everyone was fussing over him the dident notice a man watching them. Strange man" mission is complete should we keep going " "no legend says enough he will suffer for a while " came a calm reply ,strange man" well then your here oka then let's go back to base and report"

Thanks asada-shino out


	8. Concurring the nightmares!

Hey guys been a whole I might discontinue this story and write digimon because you guys aren't commenting enough on this story so depends on how manny people review and see it thanks a lot for sticking with me havent wrote in a while go a DP in school. Same format so let's get a move on! And don't forget to vot on my fnafiction page! Never thought make it to chapter eight yay!

It was Saturday morning and Dan was up from one of his nightmares again ' I hate having to watch the end of the world and seeing my friends die every single time' he thought . He checked the clock 5:00am ' man I'm going to be tired can't go back to sleep now might as well train' so he went downstairs careful not to wake anyone up and he ate breakfast and started training at 8am Mika Taku and Alice saw him and just sighed as they knew that they couldn't stop him so they joined him. At noon the brawler gang came and they practices there powers the unlocked only a small portion of them but they still could be useful if the legend underestimated them and gave them a really weak monster or a kind of syrong one. While taking a break he saw Mika and Alice sparing shun making mini tornados runo making a ball of light Murucho multiplacating water from a pond and Julie creating sand wepons. He sighs and then Taku comes up to him and forces him to sleep inside because he woke up early and knowing not to fight withnaku he went to bed and soon had a dream.

(dream)

Dan how could you do this to us "cried out his family friends and everyone in the world shouting at him making insults. D" enough my friends and family won't ever ever insult me never realized it befor ebut they care about me all the time and I'm not giving up on them!"

Thanks for reading leaving you at a cliffhanger ha ! Nah JK review and fav thx asada out!


	9. Battles

When Dan woke up he felt refreshed. He wchecked the time 5pm he went downstairs for more training there he saw what he dident want to see. His siblings and the brawlers fighting on of the legends monsters. He got into the fight and used his powers and defeated the monster easily without breaking a sweat but when he saw his friends they were all panting then a strange man showed up and everyone fought. Then everyone was so tired the couldn't use there powers Dan was the only one who wasn't really tired . When he was about to attack the man disappeared and there was peace in the town once more.


	10. Truths of stories and grudges

_**Hey guys updating cause im on break and im rising through this and I might update things faster depends on my reviews and views and yeah please fav and such so yeah hope you like this chapter and same format as last time okay thanks!**_

_"_why_ in the world did you not call me to help you beat that vrod" Dan said pretty much yelling and fuming over why they dident call him._

_T" we thought we could do it on our own and you needed your rest I did not force you to sleep for nothing now did I and look on the effects you defeated your nightmare so calm down okay"._

_"okay but how did you know?" Dan asked calming down and looking questioning at Taku._

_T" I could sense you on trouble for a while now when your sleeping I alread told everyone about your nightmares. And having the power of wind also helps ears dropping on people and entering their dreams ya know"_

_"how are you guys holding up are you guys hurt badly more than a few scratches and bruises?" D asked looking at the brawlers (except Alice cause she has healing magic and knows what she's doing)_

_J " it was so awsome and fun and sooo epic you should of seen it! Anyway who was that strange man I noticed that he was looking at you Dan do you happen to know him?"_

_That hit Dan hard Alice,Mika and Taku froze, they also knew that man and hated him but Dan was affected. The most he stared breathing fast and hard, he started shaking and next thing you knew the was on his knees mumbling words no one could make out and in an instant everyone was rushing to him while his sister (Mika) tried to comfort him along with the bakugan. The brawlers look confused (if your wondering the bakugan were on there partners shoulders helping them the whole battle and Drago was with Taku helping him while Dan sbecause __" Dan he's gone it's fine we'll protect you from him okay you know that even if you weren't our little prince of the time world we will still protect you no matter what okay" mi said trying to comfort her brother._

_Soon dan's shaking turned into shivering slightly and his breathing was turned into shaky breath and he calmed down and Taku helped him up. He felt ashamed ' after all that he did for the world i'm still weak' dan Taku was easdropping on his brothers thoughts and the other siblings and bakugans could tell by looking at his face how he was feeling._

_And they all yelled "DAN YUKI YOU ARE NOT WEAK!"_

_Dan who was leaning on Taku for support ,smiled from what his friends were saying but the brawlers were even more confused._

_R" isn't dans last name Kuso?" the rest of the brawlers had questioning looks on their faces staring at Dan._

_D" well it's not it's the last name of my foster parents like Alice her sat name is really YUKI too but one day something came up and sent us **here,** as you know were humans born in timed world but we have royalty in out blood because our parents were once the king and queen of the kingdom nut one day something happened , that strange man we were fighting killed them and that made Taky and Mika rulers but they were only 5 and Alice and I were only 4 we were so young and we saw outR parents die in front of our faces well I saw the whole thing Taku and them were sleeping and ony saw part of it while I frogot something and went to my parents room and saw it his name is sora and I can't forgive him. After Taku and Mika wanted to protect us and sent us here to earth without anyone knowing when we were older (like 6 years old) while they stayed and ruled the kingdom" at that point Dan was shaking violently and breathing shakingly as he finished his story everyone but Taku ,Mika and Alice were schocked by that sad story._

_Man dans story shocked everyone see you next time and review please! I made it longer just for you guys and go to my bio I have a poll up on when I'm done with this story I want to know what to do next thanks bye! Some parts are messed up becuase of my I pad but oh wells. Also I change powers Mika and Taku both have wind and ice powers_


	11. Dans world crumbling down

Hello everybody it's asada here. I have finally put up a bio on my page! Anyway I have also put up a poll on my profile please check it out I might end this story in 45 chapters. So I want to know what to do next. Im sorry for not updating I just want to enjoy my break and I was super busy helping my family. Same dialog as last time for example m=marucho and mi=Mika.i have also choose that Taku and Mika have the same kind of powers both have wind and ice. I need reviews to update now back to the story. Disclaimer I don't own anything except Taku,Mika and thir powers,timed world,legend, and the vrols

Right now everyone was in dans room watching Dan sleep and they all had concerned looks. Why? Because after Dan told the story of his past he fell asleep as soon as the group entered the Kuso house, so Mika and runo put him to bed and watched him sleep. After an hour or so the group went out to play and not train for once and that meant they all played bakugan (Mika and Taku know how to play and share a bakugan that is hiding with Mika but the others don't know about it only Alice and Dan ).dan woke up feeling refreshed and went downstairs and played bakugan also until the brawlers had to leave. After dinner the siblings watched the news.

"breaking news 2 people got murdered and are now identified as daisy and koda Kuso "

Alice gasped 'I should tell Dan ' she was just about to tell Dan but when she turned around she found him. Dan was wide eyed almost breaking down and from the looks of it he saw the whole thing. Dan started crying as soon at the other siblings walked in and Mika and Taku were wondering what happned until they looked at the t.v. When Dan fell asleep exhausted from all the crying he was placed in his bed and soon the video chat screen popped up from the computer and it was the whole brawler gang. Alice answered it and covered her ears. Why? Becuase as soon as she answered the call a whole bunch of "r u okay Dan!" came from all the brawlers.

A"guys Dan just fell asleep as soon as he found out please be quiet"

(brawler gang is going to be bg) bg "okay we'll stop"

Mi "thank you you guys were loud no offense, I can't believe Dan can sleep through all of that, though it's good to know our siblings made really good friends after all huh Taky" giving Alice a noogie while Alice tried to get her sister off while Taku chuckled.

M" what are we going to do Dan isn't old enough to stay home by himself he's only 12 like the rest of us. The police already know who Dan is and are probably making a sence at your guys place tomorrow to bring Dan to an orphanage."

Mi &amp; t "no worries well be here were 18 and are already citizens of his place nothing to worry and because of that were the guardains of our little prince !"

S"okay that works but what now who do you think was behind the death and what about the funeral and what about Dan he's probably traumatized and might not want to go outside ever again."

T" the killer we think is a vrold or it's sora, for the funeral me and Mika knew ahead of time cause the police called already and we wanted to tell you guys tomorrow but you guys saw early, so Mika and I being 18 and all made phone calls invites for the funeral so that's all set for october 18th because today is September 19. But as for Dan..." he trailed off

"you don't know what do do right ?" j asked.

A" yeah I think is spirt is crushed but as long as he has his necklace he is safe from evil"

Bg"you mean the necklace we got what we unlocked our powers like you guys how is it important?"

Mi" it Chanels our powers so they don't go out of control when we use it. Well it's time we turn in its 10:00pm and it's Saturday so goodnight.

Bg"night!" and they loged off as Mika and Alice went to Alice's room for when she sleeps over and Taku got on the futon on the ground and they all went to sleep Hopi g for the best to happen.

-chapter end-

Man I love tourchering Dan don't I. Nah just kidding I just wanted to get the parents out of the way. Now we have some mysteries to solve and will things get better of Dan? So much to find and question get some answers on the next chapter of battle of the legend!

Review for more updates! Jana!


	12. Life now and an Author note

Hey guys do you even like this story now? I noticed none of you guys go on my biography and vote on my poll and most of you guys are not viewing this anymore. I know I made some mistakes but I will try fix it I just have a lot to do. Tell me if I should continue or not and vote on my poll. Thanks and review for more updates!

**Days and months have passed since the news about the kusos**

**Dan was in a** depression but he got better and is now the same joyful Dan everyone knew. The brawler gang mastered their power so all of them stopped training and just lived normal life's now and they beat some vorls when they came. They never heard from sora for a while which had everyone on there toes but they let it go for a while. _**Life**_ was normal after the funeral. The brawler gang went to school while the siblings stayed home acting like parents or sometimes playing with their bakugan they share.

(month after funeral)

Dan and Alice were walking home on a autum afternoon by them-selfs because everyone was busy doing something when they saw vorls attacking. They both looked at each other nodded deciding that by the way the looked and the number they would need totransform.

D"burning will I call upon you apollo!"

A" darkness shroud the night spark!"

D,A"TRANSFORM !"

dont have to read only if you want to see transformations.

Dan: dans googles went around his neck and he gained a little prince crown. His cloths glowed red before turning into a jacket with a fire symbol in the back and unde

rshirt that was crimson red, black pants,red heelys with the fire neckless around his neck

Alice: her hair flowed down and her bangs got clipped to the side and got a hair band with a peace sign on it. Her dress glowed purple before they turned in to a light purple and dark purple dress and she now wore flats and gained a purple wand

they both rushed into battle with the 3 mid level vorls

"flaming wheel!" Dan said as he launched his attack

"darkness sparkle" Alice said as she waved her wand at dans attack both combining and durning into a sparkling flame ball hitting the vorls and destroying them.

when the vrold turned in pro ashes and flyed off (to who knows where!) the siblings both de-transformed and high dived each other both panting a bit.

Little did they know sora was watching the whole entire thing from his base watching as the siblings went home.

S" the prince and priensses have become strong I see but no matter it won't save them for when I go after them Mwuhaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" (just had to put that I've always wanted too!)

Wow looks like trouble will never end find out what happens next on the next chapter do battle of the legend. The end for now

Anyway hope you guys like it and this will be discontinued if you guys don't review,pm me,vote on my poll or even view this ! I am dead serious. So start do this and go on my poll!


	13. Dans secret revealed

**Wow 13 chapters already! I'm so proud. I finally got a deviant account so I might draw some of the transformations. Review and now I have a rule if I get at least 1 review or a vote on my poll I will continue this every 2 weeks but if I get 2 or more I will update as soo as I get to. Enjoy! Same dialog as last time.**

_(in soar's lair)_

S " I see that the prince and princess are developing fine those monsters were just a test and they handled it fine but no without getting hurt a bit. Let's see how they do I shall give them a break but next time we meet I will destroy them!"

_(the next day at school dans pov) _

Dan yawned and rested his head on his desk dosing off before class started. Feeling the gazes of his worried friends he buried his head in his desk more and turned away. Unfortuanly for him Alice was sitting next to him and put her hand on his shoulder, forcd him to sit up and put her hand on his forehead. 'sooooo cold and it feels so good' snapping out of his daze and shaking his head he waited for his sister to say or do something but was saved by the teacher walking into class and everyone took their seats but not before Dan saw all the brawlers exchange worried glances to each other at the corner of his eye.

_Normal pov_

Classes went on as normal everyone paying attention and Dan looking like he's paying attention and surprising everyone that he never got detention by the end of the day. Now everyone was going home and it was the last day of school so all the brawlers agreed that they would sleepover at dans house for the 3 week break and all the parents agreed and even alices grandpa agreed having know the secret and he said that the timing was perfect becuase he was going to be away for a _while_ doing research on the world with his friends. Now the brawlers were walking home talking about random things when they noticed Dan stumbled and would of fallen if shun who was right next to him dident catch him. He had a look of concern on written on his face along with the rest of the brawlers. D "sorr-" he got cut off by him fainting in shuns arms and shun was surprised that he never collapsed from any weight in fact he was really light.

_Alice pov_' I was so worried when Dan fainted I took charge and told everyone to hurry to get dan home ' as soon as we got there we set him on the couch while I saw a note from Taku and Mika saying they were buying more groceries for everyone. Putting the note down I got to making Dan a lot of food for you see Dan has high metabolism and Dan being the hyper-active person he is was not really healthy becuase he never eats his snacks and it was amazing on how he never faints everyday. I just finished Dans food and the brawlers snacks and put them out on the table just as Dan woke up. Everyone started eating amazed on how much Dan was eating.

_Normal pov_

shun was the firts to ask what happned. S " what happned to u back there we were worried". A'he has high metabolism sorry we dident tell you". Bg (except marucho) " what's that?"

After an hour of explaining from marucho a lot of ohhhs and awwwwwws went around.

**Sorry guys it's nine now and my bed time until saturday maybe bye till next time!**  



	14. It is time

Hey guys my fic has been going well I got one vote on my poll and I hope for more! Same dialog as lat week and this might be short my cuz is coming over! Big shout out to all of you guys who read this from the Begining. On to the story!

Taku and Mika came home and they filled the 2 guardians what happned. They nodded and were glad that they stayed dans friends. They all went to bed at 10:30pm after they managed out what would happend the next day since they wanted to go back to training. While they were sleeping ( Alice's room was now the guest room for there would be no more guest coming to the house they would sleep over) in the girls room alices wand magically got into her hand but it was in a new form instead of its gems in the bottom and top it had a purple witch hat on the top and a handle on the bottom. In dans room a wand shows up in dans hand just like Alice's but instead of purple it was red and had a design of fire on the top. They both woke up to find the wands and snuck out of their rooms. The met each other halfway to Taku and Mikas bedroom and smiled at each other when they found the wand in the siblings hand. They went in to find Taku and Mika waiting for them on the bed with smiles. T&amp;M " do you accept the training,sacrifices and hardships you will have to endure in the future?" they said with seriousness D&amp;A" we accept" they said with determination. T&amp;M " good luck you time has come" they said as they smiled at their younger siblings.

**Dun dun dun! What do takuya dn Mika mean when they say the time has come, what are they wands for and why did they change! So manny questions and not many answers! Find out next time "**


	15. Sorry guys it's goodbye

**Hey guys I'm offering this story for adoption I don't care you guys don't need approval do whatever guys I'm making a new story digi-birth a kh and digimon crossover thanks for viewing this story through all 14 chapters.**


	16. I'M BACK! Well sorta

**Wassup I'm sorry for never updating I gave up on this story but now that I look at it i see that this is my most successful story! It's what getting me reviews! I will re-write it if you guys want! I hope that you guys are still ready for this cuz I wanna bring the hype back for this story. I'm going to change up the story and have no OCs in this though. If you were in it for the OCs sorry. Instead I might add in a fem Daisuke. You may know that I'm starting to make Digimon crossovers with a Fem Daisuke and putting up drawings on Deviart. If you want me to rewrite this story with or without a Daisuke tell me by reviewing! If your want the Fem Daisuke then please tell me if you want it to be connected to my Birth By Digi story I'm currently making . THX and as always Ja Nee!**


End file.
